Live Again
by BloodyFang92
Summary: SasSak He was given a mission from both Heaven and Hell.What happens when both missions have to do with a pink haired woman.Which will he choose when both break his heart?Will he choose to let her go or will he make sure she stays his? COMPLETE
1. Death and Tears

-1_**Summary: **_(Sasu/Sak) He dies but he is not sent to Heaven nor Hell. He was both good and bad therefore his fate cannot be picked just yet. He was given a mission from both Heaven and Hell. Whichever one he does will reveal where he is to go. But what happens when both missions have to do with a pink haired woman? Which mission will he choose when both break his heart? Will he choose to let her go and be with another or will he make sure she stays his? If so, how will he do it?

_**Angel**_

_**Demon **_

_Sasuke _

_**Chapter 1: Death and Tears**_

The man laid there, his own blood surrounding him. A deep hole was visible in his chest where his heart was suppose to be. His eyes were closed and his breathing had long ceased. Four people were sprawled all over the small field where the fight had taken place. There were three boys and a girl. All were bloody with many wounds, and bruises. The tallest and oldest of the four slowly sat up from the ground, his mask hiding most of his face so that only an eye was visible. He massaged his aching head and ran his hand threw his silver hair while slowly standing up and looking around the field.

He looked around and saw the dead body of the man. He smirked behind his mask and removed his eyes from the dead man to look and the other three bodies. One was by him no more than three yards away while the other two were right next to each other about ten yards from him by the entrance of the forest. He saw that all of them had many wounds and were pretty much beaten up. They were all semi-conscious, they weren't awake but they weren't asleep. The explosion had thrown all of them. How the two of them ended up together was a mystery to him but whatever. He slowly limped his way towards the one that was closets due to the fact that he had a dagger wound in his calf and thigh.

When he reached him he gently kicked him on his side. The blonde haired boy made no response and the man sighed. He slowly and carefully bent down on one knee and slapped the boy gently in the face a couple of times. The blonde haired boy slightly lifted his eyelid, letting the man catch a glimpse of his bright blue eyes.

"Naruto, wake up." The man told him and the boy fully lifted his eyelids.

"Wha…Kakashi-sensei? What…What happened?" Naruto asked while sitting up, grasping his head.

"There was an explosion and we all went flying." Kakashi told him.

"Oh, did we…you know beat him?" Naruto asked slowly turning his head to look for the man.

"Yeah we did. He's over there." Kakashi said and pointed towards the dead man. Naruto looked and the man and a grin made it's way to his face.

"Finally we did it." He told Kakashi.

"Yeah finally."

"How's the other two?" Naruto asked him.

"I don't know I haven't checked up on them yet. We're going home as soon as we wake them though so get off your butt." Kakashi said and slowly stood. He looked over to the other two in the team and limped his way over to them, leaving Naruto to get up by himself, which was somewhat difficult if one of your legs was broken. About half way to the two the girl sat up. She had pink hair and beautiful jade green eyes.

"Sakura." Kakashi said to her and she looked straight and him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yup. Sensei did we…"

"Yeah we beat him." Kakashi answered, knowing what the question was. He than began to walk towards them again wanting to see how bad there wounds were. Sakura smiled and turned to the raven-haired boy next to her. He was up, his onyx eyes were looking straight at her.

"Sasuke-kun, you alright?" She asked him and he snapped out of the trance he had been in. He went into a coughing fit and leaned over to the opposite side of where she was, coughing out bits of blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed seeing him cough out blood.

"Sakura move." Kakashi said as he bent down on one knee and looked at Sasuke. Sakura moved to the side with a look of worry and concern as she stared at Sasuke.

"Sakura go get Naruto." Kakashi ordered and she nodded, giving Sasuke one last look before going to Naruto. She walked over to Naruto who was still sitting up, he didn't even bother to try and stand up when Kakashi left.

"Naruto." Sakura said to him a few tears escaping her eyes as she thought about what had just happened.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" He asked seeing the tears. Sakura bent down and hugged him sobbing into his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan…it'll be alright. Sasuke-teme is too stubborn to die. Don't worry." Naruto said comfortingly.

"I guess but what if he does? I…"

"He won't don't worry."

"But I can't just help think that he is. I know it's wrong to think like that but I love him so much. I don't want him to leave. Especially right after we defeated him." Sakura said to Naruto.

"I know, I know. Just calm down ok? Kakashi-sensei will take care of him for now." Naruto told her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I hope he's going to be ok." Sakura mumbled. She had a feeling it wasn't going to come true though. She had seen all the wounds Sasuke had received. He was worst than all of them, seeing as he was the one who fought the strongest person.

He had so many wounds, many minor ones and a few major ones. A cut on the right side of his head, from his ear to the beginning of his eyebrow, a hole that went threw his stomach, a hole threw his left shoulder blade some dagger cuts on his arms, legs, chest, back and a few small ones on his face. He had lost so much blood; it was a miracle that he wasn't already dead. He was dying she knew that but she didn't want to admit it. She also knew that Naruto knew as well but he was also denying it.

_**With Kakashi and Sasuke**_

"Sasuke can you hear me?"

"Yeah… sensei… I'm …not… deaf." He replied in between coughs.

"Sasuke I don't know how to tell you this but your…"

"Is he dead?" Sasuke asked quietly. This is all he wanted to know right now. He knew what Kakashi was going to say and he didn't want to be reminded of it.

"Yeah he's dead." Kakashi told him.

"Finally after so many years." Sasuke said before going into another fit of coughing out blood. He shut his eyes trying to make the pain that was now running threw his body go away but it wasn't working. All he saw was a white light coming into his eyes even when he reopened them.

"What the…" He mumbled as he saw the light.

'_Come to take me already I see.'_ He thought sadly.

'_**Sasuke you are needed in the other world.' **_An angelic voice told him.

'_**Yes Sasuke you are.'** _This voice was more demonic than anything else.

'_Who are you?' _He asked.

'_**You'll learn as soon as you cross over.' **_The angelic voice told him.

'**_Yes so hurry your ass up.' _**The demonic voice said to him.

'_I'm coming. Jeez you could be a little nicer. Idiot.'_ He said as his faded body walked towards the white light ahead of him, not knowing what was lying before him. _**'I heard that.'** _The demonic voice growled before it too faded away along with the angelic voice. Sasuke wasn't the only thing that had faded; out in the real world his heartbeat did the same.

Kakashi's head hung low as he felt the boy's heart had stopped. He couldn't help the tears that started to roll down his cheeks as he looked at him. He could have prevented this from happening, he could have done something but he didn't he just watched. A shinobi is never to show his emotions. Well he just broke that rule, it's not like he cared though.

"Sakura, Naruto." He called not bothering to look at them.

Sakura and Naruto had just been waiting, sitting on the grass waiting for Kakashi to give them some kind of sign that Sasuke was alright or that he was…well they really weren't thinking about that when they heard Kakashi call them. His voice sounded sad and it was as if he was…

"Yeah Sensei? Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked with hope in her voice but it was soon crushed when he turned to face them and she saw the trails the tears had left behind.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"We're leaving now." He told them as he stood.

"Sensei, he's not…is he?" Naruto asked his eyes filling with unshed tears.

Kakashi just nodded. Sakura bursted out in crying while Naruto had tears slip down his cheeks as he held onto Sakura who was sobbing into his neck. All were in silence for a few moments.

"Well at least he killed his brother before he died." Naruto said trying to lighten up the mood at least a bit.

"Yeah." Kakashi said sadly. Sakura just kept crying into Naruto's shoulder.

"Sakura, stop crying, he wouldn't want this." Naruto told her but she wasn't listening she still didn't believe what Kakashi had said. She didn't believe he was dead even though deep down in side her something was telling her that he was.

Kakashi knew she would take the news hard after all she was the one who was in love with him for the past five years. Even after he left she still loved him. When he had returned a year later at the age of 16 she was so happy but she had changed from the little girl who always clinged to him into a young woman. He must have noticed this too because they hung out more often, sparred with each other and some other things but just as friends. Even they thought more of each other than just friends. Sakura had told him that she loved him once but all he did was say I know and walk away, breaking her heart into pieces. And now a week later he's dead.

Kakashi was thinking of how to get out of here. He was too injured to carry both of the Uchiha's and Naruto nor Sakura could carry them either so getting out of here was going to be hard. Well he thought it was until he felt familiar chakra signals quickly coming their way. No more than a few moments later did five people show up besides Sakura and Naruto. There was Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen and Ino.

"What's a matter with forehead girl?" Ino asked Naruto and he glared at her. Everyone was a bit shocked; all of them had grown somewhat close to each other during the past five years and were like family.

"Kakashi." Neji acknowledged and everyone looked towards him.

"Must have been one hell of a fight here." Shikamaru commented looking around at the field and at Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said to them.

"Where's Sasuke?" TenTen asked and Sakura cried harder into Naruto's neck. Naruto and Kakashi hung there heads low.

"No…he's not…" Ino trailed off.

"He is." Kakashi told them and all looked saddened and the girls had some tears leave their eyes. Even Neji showed a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Sakura." Hinata said as she knelt down next to Naruto.

Ino and TenTen followed the suite. Sakura looked up at them, her eyes were red and puffy filled with tears and there were tears running down both of her cheeks. She flung herself into Ino's arm cried even more. TenTen and Hinata patted her back while Naruto tried to stand but his leg prevented it. Neji and Shikamaru helped him up and he leaned on them for support.

"Sakura it'll be ok. Don't worry." Ino told her.

"How can it be ok if he's dead?" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura you have to calm down. He wouldn't want you like this." Hinata told her.

"I know but I can't help it." Sakura said to them trying to calm herself down.

"Neji you and I will take both Uchiha's." Kakashi said to him and he nodded.

He let go of Naruto after making sure he wouldn't fall and went to help Kakashi with Itachi and Sasuke.

"Sakura we have to leave now. Can you walk?" TenTen asked her and she nodded to them as she slowly stood up, only a few tears were escaping her eyes now. She was wobbly as she stood and would have fell if Ino, TenTen and Hinata weren't there to help her.

After a minute she finally stood up. "Now that we have the standing part done can you walk without falling or wobbling?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded but since the three girls weren't too convinced they kept an eye on her.

Sakura took a step forward and as soon as she placed her leg on the ground it gave out and she started to fall as pain made its way threw out both her legs. She yelped in surprise. Luckily Hinata caught her and helped her up.

"Maybe I can't walk." Sakura stated as she looked at her leg to see why she couldn't walk.

"Let me take a look at your legs." Hinata said as she let go of Sakura making sure she wasn't going to fall first. Than she knelt down and examined her leg.

"Well you have a few cuts here and there on your leg, they aren't that serious but you have a huge gash on the right side of you left leg and on your right calf. That's why you can't walk." Hinata said to her and she stood up again.

"So what are we going to do? We can't carry her." TenTen said to them.

"Yeah but I know who can." Ino said with a smirk and she turned towards Shikamaru. Hinata and TenTen followed the suite.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh, Shika-kun can you do me a favor?" Ino asked innocently.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you carry Sakura since she can't walk." She asked him.

"Absolutely not." He replied and she pouted but soon her pout turned into an angry face.

"And why the hell not?" She exclaimed and he backed up a few steps seeing her blazing eyes.

"I have to hold Naruto." Shikamaru told her.

"He can lean on Hinata or someone. You're the only one strong enough to carry Sakura. So you are going to right?" Ino asked him daring him to say no

. "O-ok. I-I w-ill." Shikamaru stuttered.

"Good." Ino said happily.

"How troublesome." He mumbled but Ino heard it.

"What was that?" Ino asked with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Nothing." He replied.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"Hinata can you help Naruto over here?" Shikamaru asked ignoring Ino.

"Sure." She said as she walked over to him. He moved Naruto so he was leaning on Hinata and then picked Sakura up bridal style making sure not to hit her wounds. But he hit one unfortunately. Sakura sharply inhaled and she winced in pain.

"Sakura you ok?" TenTen asked seeing her wince and hearing her inhale quickly.

"F-fi-fine." She managed to get out.

"Shikamaru you didn't hit her wounds did you?" TenTen asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Sakura did he?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded her head and said, "Yeah my side. I have a few broken ribs and a cut."

"Shika-kun you idiot." Ino yelled. "No Ino it's ok. I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" Ino asked but before she could get answer Sakura fainted. "Sakura? Sakura?" Ino asked. "She fainted." Shikamaru said bluntly. "What do you mean she fainted?" Ino yelled. "She's out." He told her.

"Well that's better don't you think? At least she can a bit of rest." TenTen said before Ino could do something to Shikamaru. "Yeah, I guess." Ino said. "You guys ready?" Neji asked as he walked towards them with Sasuke hung over his shoulder. Kakashi was next to him with Itachi over his shoulder. "What happened to Sakura?" he asked. "She fainted." Naruto told him.

"Ok well I guess it's time to head back to the village." Kakashi said. "Yeah." Everyone said. "At least Sasuke got his revenge." Neji said all of a sudden. "Yeah but there are no more Uchiha's in the world and there never will be ever again." Ino said sadly. "Let's just go guys." Naruto said to them and they all keep quiet the rest of the way to Kohona.

_**(A/N: End of chapter one and two. I decided to put the two together. I don't know why but I wanted to. Thank you to all who reviewed. Please continue to. I would really appreciate it and it would make me put the next chapter up faster. The next chapter will have what Sasuke's doing in it.)**_


	2. Devil, Angels and Councils

-1_**Sasuke's inner self**_

_Sasuke's thoughts/talking to inner self_

_**Chapter 2: Devil, Angels and Councils**_

He was in a waiting room. In all the things they could have placed him in it was a waiting room. A damn waiting room. How he hated to wait. But there was nothing he could do about it right now. He had to wait until the people he was suppose to meet came back from somewhere or something like that. It said so on the stupid note he had received upon entering the room. He had been waiting a good half hour now and still no sign of these people. He was beyond being annoyed way above it.

He was really, really, really annoyed and pissed off as well. He was sitting on a half white and half black chair, which was a little weird to him, but he shrugged it off. He was in a half white and half black room, all by himself. There was a door to the left, right and middle of where he sat. The one on the black side was well of course black, the one on the white side was white and the one in the middle was both.

His hands were clenched and he was shaking his knee on the floor his patience was growing very, very thin. A few more minutes and he might go crazy. Luckily for well the people who own this place I suppose a man in a half white and half black suit came in. Sasuke stood when he saw him.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are summoned to meet the council." He said.

"Ok and where the hell am I to go?" Sasuke asked him.

"Follow me." The man said and disappeared.

"Oh well that'll be easy now won't it." Sasuke said sarcastically before sitting back down in his chair. No more than a minute later did the man return.

"So how was your trip to wherever?" Sasuke asked him.

"I am sorry, I forgot you are a mere mortal and can't transport like I can. I guess we'll have to take the long way. Follow me." The man said to him and he stood once again ready to leave this hellish waiting room. The man turned around and went to the middle door. Sasuke was right behind him. The man opened the door and both a white and black light appeared through the doorway. Sasuke put his hand in front of his eyes, blocking the light. After a moment the light dimmed.

"You can put your hand down sir." The man told him.

"Hn." Was the only thing Sasuke said to him. The man walked forward into the room and Sasuke followed.

They went threw what seemed to be like a damn maze before they actually reached the door they were suppose to. It took them a good hour to get there. Sasuke was even more annoyed now. He had to walk probably more than a damn mile just to get to a meeting room. This place was not getting on his good side and that was a bad thing.

"Well here we are. You can go inside now." The man told him but he wasn't listening, he was more concerned about what it said on the golden door.

'_**Heaven and Hell Meeting Room' **_Was what was written on it in white and black letters.

'_Heaven __**and**__ Hell_? _Aren't I only suppose to be going to one? What the hell is going on here?' _Sasuke thought as he saw the sign.

"I said you may enter." The man repeated.

"I heard what you said the first damn time." Sasuke snapped as he opened the door. The man just walked away from him, fading the further he got. He walked into the room and the door slammed shut behind him, surprising him a little. He looked back for a second before looking forward letting his eyes search the room. It too like most of the other rooms was white and black. The things on the right were black while the things on the left were white. The things in the middle of the room were half and half.

He looked straight ahead to see six people…err…well maybe people wasn't the best word. The things were different than any normal person. The ones on the left had were all girls, had all white on, had white wings on there back, had blue eyes and had yellow rings floating on the top of there heads. The one's on the right were all boys, had all black on, had one or two horns coming out of there forehead, had red eyes, and had claws where the nails were suppose to be.

"Welcome Uchiha Sasuke." The woman who was closets to the middle greeted with a smile on her face. She had blonde hair and looked to be at least thirty years old. She turned her head when she heard nothing from the demon next to her. He looked at her with confusion while she was looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"What?" He growled.

"Greet him." The woman commanded.

"Yeah, Hello." The demon said to him and the woman sighed.

"Err…hi?" Sasuke said.

"Hello. My name is Tenshi. I am the well ruler I guess you can say of The Ninth Realm of Heaven, for now. The most powerful realm." The woman named Tenshi told him.

"Ok?" Sasuke said confused.

"Yeah. I am Akujin. I am the ruler of the Ninth Realm of Hell, for now." He said to Sasuke. He had black hair, two white horns sticking out of his forehead and looked to be at least thirty.

"Umm…ok." Sasuke said, he still didn't exactly get what was going on or why he was here and since he had no patience what so ever he really wanted to know. He could care less about who these people are.

"Akujin should we not tell the mortal why he is here?" The demon on the right side of Akujin asked, he was in the middle of Akujin and another demon. He had dark brown hair, one horn in the middle of his forehead and looked to be in his forties.

"Yes Akki I was getting to that until you interrupted." Akujin said glaring at Akki.

"Sorry sir." Akki apologized.

"Well Sasuke you wish to know where you are am I correct?" Akujin asked and Sasuke nodded impatiently.

"Yes well I already said who I a m so let me introduce the other two. The one next to me is Akki, the general of my realm. And the one on the other side of him is Kimen. He is a close friend of mine." Akujin told Sasuke. Kimen had brown hair, one horn in the middle of his forehead, and he looked to be in his thirties.

"Uchiha." Both Kimen and Akki acknowledged.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Well since you know all the demons you might as well know all the angels. The one next to me is Ten; she is the general of my realm. And the one next to her is Karui. She is my best friend." Tenshi told him.

Ten had silver hair and looked to be at least in her forties. Karui had white hair and looked to be in he thirties.

"Sasuke." The two said.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said.

"Uchiha, we are going to tell you why you are here. Are you ready?" Akujin asked him.

"Of course, I've been ready for over an hour and half now." Sasuke snapped at him. Akujin smirked at the outburst while Tenshi frowned.

"I'm winning." Akujin whispered low enough so that nobody but Tenshi heard him.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here any time soon? Or will I have to wait another century?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. He was really beginning to get pissed off, he wanted answers and he wanted answers now.

"Yes, Yes we'll give you your damn answer." Akujin growled at him.

"Yes well, as Akujin was saying we'll give you your answers. We are the royal council of The Ninth Realm of Heaven and Hell." Tenshi said but was cut off.

"I know there are nine realms in Hell but how are there nine realms in Heaven?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well you see Heaven and Hell must have balance. Good cannot surpass evil and evil cannot surpass good. There has to be an equal amount of each. If there wasn't the world as we know it would be in utter chaos. So if Hell has Nine Realms than Heaven must also. Do you get it?" Tenshi explained.

"Of course he gets it. It's a simple explanation." Akujin told her and she glared at him.

"Will you please shut your mouth and not comment?" Tenshi asked him. Akki, Kimen, Ten and Kauri sighed and rolled their eyes at the tow rulers.

"Here we go again." Akki mumbled but everyone heard him. Ten giggled, Kimen smirked, Kauri smiled, and Akujin and Tenshi ignored him. Sasuke was confused so he just raised his eyebrow.

"Again?" Sasuke asked them. Tenshi and Akujin didn't hear him because they were too busy arguing about something.

"Yes, they always fight. We've gotten used to it, I mean it's been happening for over a thousand years already so we should. You wouldn't even think they were mated by the sounds of it." Kauri said as she watched the two.

"Wait a minute what do you mean there mated?" Sasuke asked, he was becoming confused very fast although he hid it.

"Oh, right you mortals don't use that word. What was the word you use…umm…" Kauri began to think about what the word was.

"Married, the word is married stupid." Kimen answered.

"Oh well I'm sorry if I can't remember one word, oh powerful one." Kauri said sarcastically to him.

"You're forgiven." Kimen told her with a smirk. A vein popped out of Kauri's forehead.

"Why you… You have some nerve saying that to your mate." She said to him, trying to keep her temper in check but failing miserably.

"Please stop you two. We don't need any more fighting. Tenshi and Akujin do enough of it." Ten said to them.

"Fine." Both said at the same time.

"Thank god. I have a big enough headache form these two." Akki muttered pointing at Tenshi and Akujin who were still fighting and Ten giggled at him.

"Wait a minute, Kauri is mated to Kimen and Akki is mated to Ten and Akujin is mated to Tenshi?" Sasuke asked trying to get things straight.

"Yes." They all replied (except Tenshi and Akujin who were still fighting).

"Oh, ok. But how is it an angel can mate with a demon?" They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"You really aren't suppose to. Our relationships are hidden. Nobody knows of them." Akki said to him.

"Than why tell me?"

"Because we can trust you." Kimen answered.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked him.

"We just do." Kauri said to him with a smile.

"If you say so…When are those two going to shut up?" Sasuke asked pointing to Akujin and Tenshi.

"I don't know." They all answered and Sasuke sweat dropped.

'_Great. I don't know where I am, I have the two rulers of the ninth Realm of Heaven and Hell fighting in front of me and I still have no idea why I'm here. All I do know is that I'm pretty much dead and a spirit right now. I wonder what happened when I died. How did the dope and …Sakura react? Damn it. I didn't even get to tell her. Why the hell did I have to die than of all times? But I suppose it is for the best since she doesn't know how I feel about her she can move on and forget about me. It would be for the best.' _Sasuke thought sadly, a picture of the pink haired kunoichi.

'_**Yeah right. You miss her and want to be with her. Your just denying it.' **_A voice inside his head told him._'_

_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**I'm you of course. I'm your conscious.' **_

'_So you're an inner me?' _Sasuke asked.

"_**Yeah I am an inner you.' **_The voice said to him.

'_Oh and what the hell do you mean I'm denying it?' _Sasuke yelled at his inner self.

'_**You love Sakura and want to see her but you denying it.' **_

'_I am not.'_

'_**Are too. You don't want her to move on. You want her all to yourself.' **_

'_No I don't. Besides I can't have her, she's alive and I'm…I'm…' _Sasuke trailed off.

'_**Dead?'** _

'_Yeah. We can't have a relationship even if I wanted too.' _Sasuke said sadly__

'_**Your right I suppose but don't deny the fact that you love her cause you do. And remember we Uchiha's get what they want.' **_His inner self told him before fading away

'_He's right what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets. Maybe I can have her somehow.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Uchiha!" A voice yelled snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see that Akujin and Tenshi had stopped fighting and that all attention was on him.

"What?" He snapped annoyed that he was interrupted when he was thinking. Akujin smirked at him.

"We're finally going to tell you why you're here." Tenshi told him.

"Ok than tell me already. I don't have all day." Sasuke growled and Tenshi sighed while Akujin's smirk grew.

"I'm winning." Akujin said but this time everyone heard him and looked at him with confused looks.

"Winning? Winning what?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well you first need to know why you're here to get the bet me and Tenshi did." Akujin told him.

"Why would you make a bet without us?" Akki asked.

"It's between me and my mate only Akki." Akujin snapped.

"If you say so sir." Akki mumbled.

"Why the hell am I here?" Sasuke yelled at them.

"You are here because you are very lucky and have…" Tenshi was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I just want to know why I'm here. I don't need to know anything else." Sasuke snapped cutting her off.

"You're a rude and impatient one aren't you?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah that's me the cold Uchiha. Now tell me why I'm here." Sasuke commanded.

"I'm winning." Akujin said once again.

"Winning what? What the hell are you two talking about? Why the hell am I here? Can you get to telling me before I get old?" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok, ok, calm the fuck down already." Akujin told him and the angels gasped.

"What?" Sasuke asked hearing the three gasp.

"Shit." Akujin said and once again heard gasps.

"Damn." Akujin said this time hearing no gasps.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke exclaimed. All the angels once again gasped and this time they looked dizzy as if they were drunk.

"Shhh, Uchiha. Do not curse in the present of the angels. You can say damn, stupid, hell, idiot and things like that but not the words we just said. The angels can't hear them. They weaken if curse words like that are said in their presents." Akujin explained.

"Oh, woops." Sasuke said.

"Yes well are you three ok?" Akujin asked, his eyes intently staring at Tenshi.

"Yeah we'll be fine just don't say anything like that again." Tenshi told him, sounding as if she was out of breath.

"Of course we won't dear." Akujin said softly to her and Tenshi smiled at him.

"Well why don't you tell the boy why he's here?" Tenshi asked him and he nodded, turning to look at Sasuke.

"Well Uchiha, the reason you are here is because you were chosen to be the ruler of one of the Ninth Realms. Weather it Heaven or Hell is up to you." Akujin said and waited for Sasuke to react.

_**(A/N: End of chapter two. How will Sasuke react to the news and how will he get Sakura back even though he's dead? You'll find out of you keep reading. Thank you to all who reviewed so far and for those who didn't please do so soon. I would really appreciate it and the next chapter would come out faster if you do. Thank you.)**_


	3. Betrayed

-1_Thoughts _

_**Sakura's and Sasuke's Inner self**_

_**Chapter 3: Betrayed **_

Sakura woke up with sweat covering her forehead and running down her face. She immediately sat up and looked around. She was in a white room, on a nice soft bed covered in white sheets. She looked around and concluded that she must be in a hospital other wise she wouldn't have an IV and blood tube in her arm. _'_

_What happened?' _Her mind was a bit foggy, she didn't remember the events that had happened too well at first but after a minute they slowly came back to her.

'_Sasuke-kun is…'_ She couldn't even think what he was in her head. Salty tears made there way down her already wet face.

She wished this was a dream, she wished that he wasn't dead, she wished that he was there right now with her but she knew it wouldn't happen. This was real life, he was dead and he would never be by her side ever again. She silently cried thinking about him and blocked everything else out. She did not even notice her best friends when they arrived.

"Sakura." Ino said quietly and Sakura's head snapped up to the sound of her voice. Seeing the tears the girls immediately made there way to Sakura, all pulling her into a hug one at a time.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked her.

"I'll be fine. Where are Naruto and Kakashi?" Sakura asked, her mind trying to get off of Sasuke for a moment.

"Naruto is around here somewhere and Kakashi was released a week ago." TenTen told her.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a month. To be exact three weeks and a day." Ino told her.

"A month?" Sakura asked, in shock.

"Yeah. We thought you went into a coma but apparently not." TenTen said to her.

"When's the funeral?" Sakura asked quietly, biting her lower lip.

"It passed." Hinata whispered to her and her eyes went wide.

"What the hell do you mean it passed?" Sakura yelled, angrily.

"We had the funeral for him already." Ino answered.

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"Because Sakura it would kill you if you saw him lying in a coffin. Don't deny it because we know." TenTen told her.

"I know it would have but I loved him guys what do you expect? Now I can't even say goodbye properly." Sakura said as more tears made their way down her red cheeks.

"Sakura please don't cry." Hinata said, hugging her and patting her back comfortingly.

"How can I not when I will never see him again?" Sakura sobbed into her shoulder where her head now rested.

"Sakura it'll be ok." Ino told her, softly.

They all hated to see her like this. It was making them feel very bad for having the funeral without her but they had to. She would have been worse off if she went.

"No it won't."

"Sakura, please. It was for your own good." TenTen told her.

"It was not. I will never see him ever again." Sakura said to them. Her crying had not ceased yet instead it only seemed to get worse the more they talked. Her anger towards them, towards all of the people who had decided to have the funeral without her had not stopped at all, it only got worse as well. They had taken her only chance to see her love one last time and crushed it. She didn't think she could ever forgive them for that.

It was like they were the ones who took him away in the first place. She would never forgive his killer, even if he was already dead nor would she forgive her friends for not letting her attend the funeral. Her heart was shattered, almost beyond repair. It had received too many blows at once. Everyone in the whole village had some responsibility for her heart shattering. They could have told Hokage-sama to wait until she was better to have the funeral, they could have done something to prevent it but no they did not and let it proceed without her.

She would never look at the people in this village the same again. They betrayed her. All of them did in her eyes. Her friends, the ones she thought she could trust in the most, betrayed her. How she hated life right now. Why couldn't she have died with Sasuke? Why? Why did fate have to let her live? How she despised everything in her life right now. Everything was wrong, everything.

"Sakura." Hinata called. Sakura removed her head from Hinata's shoulder and placed it back on the hospital bed, looking up at the white ceiling above her.

"Sakura?" Ino asked, worried about her.

"I need to think. Please leave me alone." Sakura told them.

Her voice held no emotion at all. Her face was pale and drained, and her eyes were dull and lifeless. This was not Sakura anymore; this is what happens to you when everything you held dear is taken. Her love by death, her friends by betrayal, and her life by just about everything. She would no longer be happy, joyful and full of life. No, not anymore, that part of her life was gone, that part of her was gone. She would be emotionless, cold and would care less about life. This is what she is to become, no matter what happens, she will stay like this.

"But Sakura…" TenTen started, only to be interrupted.

"No, I need to be alone. Now leave. I'm not asking again." Sakura told them, coldly. The girls were surprised by her voice.

"Sakura we…" Ino began but she too was cut off.

"You've all done enough, for one century. Now leave." Sakura exclaimed, angrily. She just wanted to be alone; she didn't want anyone with her right now. She needed to think. The three girls nodded to her and left the room with one last glance. She knew what she thought of them. It was like they betrayed her and in a way they did but to them they thought it was the right thing to do. They did not think of the consequences of it.

'_Once again I'm left alone. Everyone left me.' _She thought.

'_**Some good friends we have, huh? They betrayed us. They didn't let us go to Sasuke-kun's funeral. We can never see him again.' **_

'_Who are you and how the hell are you in my head?' _Sakura asked the voice, surprised. _**'I'm you, of course. Your inner self.' **_

'_Oh. Your right, you know. They did betray us. They got to go to his funeral yet I didn't and I was one of the closet people to him. My life sucks.' _

'_**Tell me about it. We'll have to do something about that. We can go visit his grave for now. Just to say goodbye or something' **_

'_I guess.' _Sakura said to her inner self.

'_**Well what are you waiting for let's go.' **_

'_How are we going to do that? We're in a hospital hooked up to machines that'll beep and alert the nurses if unconnected.' _

'_**So we're ninja aren't we? Make a clone and have them stay here or just quickly pull the wires off and jump out of the window onto the Oak tree out there..' **_

'_Ok. I'll do the second thing since I don't want to waste chakra.' _Sakura thought as she sat up, quickly. She quickly pulled off everything that was connected to her and jumped out of bed, towards the window. The machines beeped loudly and she heard the scurrying of feet. She took one glance back before jumping out of the window and into an oak tree.

She made her way down the tree and ran away from the hospital. She ran towards the cemetery, where they usually buried ninja's that died one missions. She made it there in about five minutes. She slowed down and bent over, placing her hands on her knees, panting. She was out of breath from running. After catching her breath she stood and looked through out the cemetery for Sasuke's gravestone.

'_How are we going to find it when there's so many?' _Sakura asked her inner self. There had to be over thousands of gravestones threw out the whole field.

'_**Well I don't know. Just look for where there are fresh flowers that aren't dead, I guess. What more do you want me to tell you? I never searched a cemetery before. I never planned to either.' **_Inner Sakura said.

'_Thanks for all your help.' _Sakura said to her sarcastically.

'_**Don't give me that sarcastic tone. Maybe they put the bodies in like order or something.' **_

'_In order?' _

'_**Yeah, like maybe their ranks or the rank of the mission they were on when they died.' **_Inner Sakura explained.

'_Oh, I guess we'll have to see than. Let's see he was a Jounin and the mission was S-class.' _Sakura said to herself.

'_**Weird that we we're given an S-class and we are just Jounin.' **_Inner Sakura commented.

'_I guess it is but it was his brother so I guess they made an exception for us because of that.' _Sakura told her inner self.

'_**Whatever.' **_Inner Sakura said.

Sakura searched the cemetery looking for Sasuke's grave. Looking to where she found names of people who were Jounin when they were killed. She searched for almost a half hour before finding his gravestone.

'_Here it is.'_ She thought as she knelt down, looking at it. Tears made there way into her eyes and down her cheeks as she looked at it. Her Sasuke was really gone and he was never coming back. She wanted to die right than and there but she knew she couldn't. He wouldn't want that.

"Miss, are you ok?" A rough and deep male voice said from behind her. She whirled around and almost fainted when she saw him.

_**(A/N: Cliffy Hahahaha. The next chapter will reveal who he is but you guys can guess if you want. You all should know who he is already thought. (Hint, Hint) Well please review and tell me what you think of my story so far. Thank you to all who already reviewed. Oh and just to tell you I don't think this story will be that long. Maybe a couple more chapters but there will be a sequel to it so don't worry. Well until next time.)**_


	4. Familiar Yet Different

-1_Thoughts _

_**Sasuke's and Sakura's Inner Selves**_

_**Chapter 4: Familiar Yet Different **_

"Sasuke?" She said, her voice barley above a whisper. The man looked at her in confusion.

"Sasuke? Who's that?" He asked her, a smirk placed on his handsome face. He looked exactly like Sasuke in almost everyway.

He was six foot two, very muscular, almost no fat was found on his body, he had black spiked hair, and he had onyx eyes but the only difference was the fact that he had narrow red and silver slits coming from the pupil of both of his eyes. There were about six slits of each color. The two colors were next to each other with a space separating each individual pair. He had baggy white shorts on and a tight black t-shirt.

'_**Hottie.' **_Her inner self announced upon seeing the man.

'_Shut up.'_ She said to her.

"Sorry, I- you just look like someone familiar." Sakura told him.

"You mean the man buried beneath your feet?" The man asked her, looking at the gravestone.

"Yes." She muttered to him, her head hung low, looking at the ground.

"I see. Well what are you doing here, crying?" He asked her, seeing the trails the tears made and seeing her before crying. She looked up at him.

"Why do you care?" She asked him. Why would a stranger be interested in knowing why she was crying and why she was here looking at her love's gravestone?

He had an answer but he couldn't tell her that without giving away his secrets.

"I just do. Is that a crime?" He asked her, well he more of snapped it. She looked surprised at his tone and how he had said it to her. It reminded her of how… Sasuke used to talk to her when they were younger. More tears flowed down her wet red cheeks. The man smacked himself in the head as he saw more tears come from her eyes.

'_Damn it. I really have to stop making her cry.' _He thought to himself.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just a habit, ok? Can you please stop crying? I hate it when girls cry." He asked her, his tone soft.

Sakura looked up startled, he sounded just like Sasuke to her.

_I hate it when girls cry._ He had told her, when he returned to Kohona after two years of being with Orochimaru. He has left at age fourteen and returned when he was sixteen, having been able to kill Orochimaru but not yet his brother. She had begun to cry the moment she saw him. And instead of calling her a weakling and saying she was annoying, he just hugged her and told her not to cry because he hated it when she cried.

She nodded even though she was sure that she couldn't. She tried to but it wasn't working at all. This man reminded her too much of Sasuke. Not to mention she was kneeling on his grave, which made her want to cry even more than before. "I can't." She whispered to him, her head looking towards the ground so her eyes did not meet his. She heard him kneel down, in front of her. She felt a finger slip under her chin and lift her head up to look at him.

"And why is that?" The man asked her, softly. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this man for some odd reason even know she did not know him. She felt comfortable with him. She couldn't tell why though. She just guessed it was because he looked like Sasuke.

"Memories." She told him, averting her eyes from his own by turning her face to the side.

"Good or bad?"

"Both." She replied, still not looking at him.

"I see. You knew this man very well than?" He asked her, using his free hand to turn her face back towards his. She tried to look away but she couldn't. She found herself in a trance as she looked into his eyes. They held something familiar to her, something very familiar. Something she had seen before. She couldn't tell what it was but she had seen it before in someone else's eyes although she was not sure who.

"Yes, I did." She answered, in a small daze. Her tears had slowly disappeared and she stopped crying.

"You miss him?" He asked her, curiosity getting the better of him. He really wished to know if she did or did not. It would make things easier for him if he knew. She nodded her head saying,

"Yes, I do very much."

"You were not at his funeral if I am not mistaken? If you knew him very well and miss him than why did you not attend?" He asked her, his voice demanding an answer.

"I would have gone if I could had." She said to him, a sad smile across her face.

"What do you mean?" He asked her; confused by the answer she had given.

"I was… well unconscious for about a month. Three weeks and a day to be exact. The funeral was held without me." Sakura told him, sadly.

He let her go, dropping his hands to his sides. Anger rose inside of the man. _'_

_How could they have held the funeral without her of all people? Those fucking idiots, they'll pay for that.'_ He told himself, making a silenced promise while he clenched his fists.

"Why would they do that?" He asked, allowing his anger to show in his voice.

"I don't know. They, as in best my friends said it was better if I had not gone, saying I would have been worse off if I had went." Sakura said to him, wondering why he was angry.

"They don't seem like very good friends." He mumbled under his breath but she heard it anyway.

She giggled a bit and he looked at her, with slight confusion.

"That's what I said." She told him and he nodded.

"No friends should do that." He told her.

"I know but I suppose they were just trying to protect me, or something." Sakura said to him. She did not even understand how her friends could believe that it would make her better if she did not attend the funeral of her love. Whatever made them believe that was a mystery to her.

"How is that suppose to protect you?" He asked her, confused by how that was suppose to protect anyone.

She shrugged in response and said, "I don't know. It seems like a stupid way to protect someone, by keeping them from saying goodbye to someone who they lo…err…never mind that."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, looking at her, telling her to tell him what she was going to say before she stopped herself, although he had a good idea of what she had wanted to say.

"What?" She asked him, seeing him looking at her.

"What were you going to say?" Her cheeks tinted to a pink color. He saw it and smirked.

"That's none of your business." She told him.

"None of things you told me where yet you told me them. What is so different now?" He asked her, knowing he had trapped her.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes. She had no response to that nor did she know why she was talking about her life and other things with a stranger that she knew nothing of. Why the hell was she talking to him? I mean other than the fact that he looks like Sasuke and she feels comfortable around him? She had no answer to that question or his.

"I don't know, it just is." Sakura told him.

"Maybe because it's personal?" He suggested to her and she stared at him in confusion.

'_How the hell can he give me answer to a question I was suppose to answer? More importantly how the hell did he know it was personal?'_ Sakura asked herself.

'_**Well it's kinda obvious you meant love. I mean what other word would go good with someone who they…? Besides you even said the first part of the word to him. It can't get any more obvious than that.' **_Her inner self told her._'_

_I guess I was a bit obvious.' _

'_**Just a bit?' **_

'_Don't push it.' _Sakura said to her inner self.

"Hello?" The man said, snapping Sakura back into reality.

"Huh? Umm…yeah the answer was personal." She answered him. He nodded in response.

"Who are you?" She asked him suddenly and he sweat dropped.

"You ask me that now?" He asked her.

"Ummm…well yeah."

"Better late than never, I suppose." He mumbled to himself.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" She asked him.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Well I would kinda like to know who I have been talking to for the past…what…ten, twenty minutes?" Sakura told him, sarcasm in her voice.

"What if I don't wish to tell you?" He asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You better tell me. I'm not one to get angry." Sakura told him, a bit of anger in her voice. He stood up all of a sudden and she soon followed.

"You don't know?" He asked her and she nodded in confusion. Why else would she be asking?

"Good. It'll stay that way for a while. See you later." He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura coughed and used her hand as a fan to clear the smoke away from her.

"Damn that guy." She muttered, angry that she didn't gain the information she wished.

'_I wonder who he is, though. He seemed somewhat familiar. Even though I have never seen him before.' _Sakura thought, trying to figure out who the man was.

_**(A/N: Later chapter will reveal who he is but you guys can guess if you want. You all should know who he is already thought. I mean I gave enough hints. Well thank you to all who reviewed. Please continue to do so. I would really appreciate it. Thank you once again.)**_

_**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**_

_She felt a monstrous pain threw out her lower back as she was sent flying into a tree, making a large indent in the shape of her body. She began to fall downward towards the ground, over fifty feet below. 'I'm dead for sure.' She thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. When none came more than a moment later she found herself in the arms of that man she talked with before. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes were red with black swirls. He looked really pissed. He looked just like… 'Sasuke.' Sakura thought as she reached out and touched the man's cheek. His eyes were immediately on her as his face softened. "Sharigan." She murmured to him. His eyes widened and his eyes immediately turned them back to their normal color._


	5. Attacked And Saved

-1_**Sasuke's and Sakura's Inner Selves **_

_Thoughts _

_**Chapter 5: Attacked And Saved**_

Sakura walked away from the cemetery after one last glance. She was sure that her friends were looking for her; I mean why wouldn't they be? They were probably going to yell at her for leaving but she didn't care she had to go see Sasuke's grave. She walked towards her house, figuring they'd look there sooner or later if they didn't already. She was thinking about that man she had met earlier and wondering why she felt like she could trust him and why she felt comfortable with him. He was a stranger to her yet she told him things she had yet to talk to her 'friends' about.

It had to be close to about six o'clock right now because the sun was setting and it was turning dark. Sakura was not one who liked the dark. She actually hated it so she wanted to get home as soon as possible. Besides she was tired from what she did today. I mean she hadn't moved for over a month. Today was like the first day it ages she moved, her body was not used to moving so much so it became tired fast. Her house was about an hour and a half from her home. She had about a good thirty minutes before it became pitch black out.

She had to get home before than or else she might run into some trouble. And they only short cut was threw a forest. If she went threw it she would be home in matter of twenty minutes, if she didn't she'd be home in an hour and a half. If she did go threw the forest there is a chance she might run into things she might not want to and if she didn't take the shortcut there was even more of a chance she would run into something or someone she wouldn't want to. Her only real choice was to walk threw the forest so she did; unaware of a pair of red eyes following her every movement.

She scared going into forest alone but to go into a forest alone and at night, she was scare like hell of. She hated forest like this one. It was quite, so you could hear every sound threw out a large radius. It made her nervous and jumpy. Every noise she heard she looked at where it came from, afraid something might jump out and attack her. She was strong no doubt about that but that didn't make her any less nervous. She walked with a fast pace wanting to get out of there as fast as she could until she heard something move behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her around ever so slowly. She saw nothing.

She shook her head thinking she was going crazy and turned back around and continued walking until she heard the noise again and this time she also heard a voice. _Hello. _She swore she heard, so she turned around again to find nothing again. This was becoming more annoying than walking threw the forest itself not to mention it was scaring her like hell. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. In and out, in and out, in and out. She continued to do it until she was calm.

When she was she opened her eyes. When she was about to turn around, she felt a hot breathe on the back of her neck and heard someone breathing behind her. Her eyes widened and she gulped nervously. She prayed she was just imagining things but she had a feeling she wasn't. She look to the side of her, trying to see a glimpse of the thing behind her with her eyes and without moving her head but she was unsuccessful.

She than slowly and nervously turned her head to the side to look at whatever was behind her. All she saw were white fangs with blood dripping from them, onto her shoulder, dripping downwards onto either her back or chest or running down her arm. She resisted the urge to scream out in fear as her breathing quickened and panic arose in her. The blood had been enough to make her want to scream, the fangs just made it worse. She knew it wasn't her own for she felt no pain but the fact that it might be someone's she knew made her want to scream. She wasn't squeamish for she had seen a lot worse than this.

The fangs however were a different story; they made her scared and nervous for she never did see fangs that were that big. They were more than an inch long each and the fact that they looked sharper than daggers only made matters worse. She did not know what to do but she did know that she shouldn't scream or run away and she so was not going to, for a fear it might chase her.

She felt a sharp pain in her other shoulder so she looked over to it, slowly and carefully. She saw huge scaly hand with two-inch claws on each finger, digging into her shoulder, making pain erupt from it. She grasped the pain as best she could without screaming but it was becoming hard for the claws only went deeper and deeper into her shoulder.

More pain than before forced it's way out and she felt she had no other options left. She elbowed it behind her and felt the clawed hand being removed from her shoulder. As soon as all of it was removed she shot forward, running up a tree that was in front of her. She stopped when she reached the highest part and sat on a branch, looking down at the…thing that had been behind her.

It had to be a good seven feet tall; it had about five eyes on its face, no nose or ears, only a mouth below all the eyes. The mouth was about two times the size of a shark's jaw. It was all scaly and had two white horns with red splashes here and there on them coming from the top of its head and a pair of black scaly wings coming out from his back. All in all it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

She shivered in disgust just looking at it. She averted her gaze and looked at her now bleeding shoulder that had five holes in it, all five going straight down to the bone. Her skin was ripped and her muscles severed. All nerves were broke as well. Her arm was somewhat useless now since she could not move it without pain running threw her arm, making her lose her concentration and senses. She tore a piece of her clothes and placed it tightly around her wounded shoulder. She than looked back down at the monster only to find that it had…disappeared.

"Shit." She cursed, looking around for it. She just broke of one the most important rules of fighting. Never take your eyes off a fellow opponent. She couldn't find it and it was getting her nervous. How could she not be able to see a seven-foot monster? Only when she felt breathing on her neck did she realize where it was. How the hell could she not hear it from behind her when it probably made so much noise when it walked? She gulped once again as sweat formed on her forehead.

She felt a monstrous pain threw out her lower back as she was sent flying into a tree, making a large indent in the shape of her body. She began to fall downward towards the ground, over fifty feet below.

'_I'm dead for sure.' _She thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. When none came more than a moment later she found herself in the arms of that man she talked with before. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes were red with black swirls. He looked really pissed.

He looked just like… _'Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought as she reached out and touched the man's cheek. His eyes were immediately on her as his face softened.

"Sharigan." She murmured to him. His eyes widened and his eyes immediately turned back to their normal color.

Sakura fainted in his arms right after. _'That was close.'_ He thought to himself as he sighed in relief.

He ran towards the Sakura's house avoiding everyone he saw. He made it into her house and placed her on her bed, pulling the covers up over her legs. He went into her bathroom and returned a moment later with a first aid kit in his hands. He placed it on the bed before going over to her dresser and pulling out a light blue pajama top with Sakura petals on it. He made his way back to the bed and placed the shirt next to her.

He sat her up and took off her shirt, throwing it on the ground. He then proceeded to bandage her wounds. The one on her shoulder he did first. Than he looked over at her stomach, a small hole where a hand could fit was visible threw the blood that covered it. It was black, blue and purple all around it. He turned her over and saw it was the same on her back. He quickly cleaned up all the blood and began to wrap it up.

When he was done, he took the clean pajama shirt he got from her dresser and placed it on her. He than laid her back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck and tucked her in. He took a chair from the desk in the corner of the room, placed it next to the bed and sat down in it, watching over Sakura.

'_You better not die, Sakura. I still have to complete my missions, you know. Without you I won't be able to.' _The man thought to himself. He fell into a dreamless sleep soon after.

_**(A/N: End of chapter seven. I know the identity of the man is probably killing all of you but hold on his identity will show up with a huge twist that will bring the sequel to it. The man is in the 7th chapter and the twist is in the last chapter which I think will be the 8th. Bare with me for now. Thank you to all who reviewed, I would appreciate it if you all continued to do so. Thank you once again. Until next time.)**_

_**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**_

'_Damn this guy. How did he get me to blush when I usually only blush if Sasuke says something?'_ Sakura asked herself. _**'Because he's just like Sasuke, except the fact that he's more open and seems interested in us.' **_Her inner self told her._'True but still, I only blushed when Sasuke said something like that to me. When anybody else said it I just thanked them in response, I never blushed like this. So why am I now?'__** 'You like him, obviously.' **__'I do not. I only like…love Sasuke.'__** 'Well you shouldn't love him anymore he's dead. Now maybe you and him could make a clan of your own.' **_Her inner self told her. Sakura blushed even more at the comment. _'Shut up.' __**'Why? It's just a suggestion.' **__'Just shut up and leave me alone right now, ok?' __**'Whatever.' **_Her inner self said.


	6. Interaction

-1_Thoughts _

_**Sasuke's/ Sakura's Inner Selves**_

_**Chapter 6: Interaction **_

The sunlight shone brightly into the room, easily awaking anything it touched. Sakura groaned as she awoke. She did not remember coming home last night nor did she remember being placed in her soft, warm and comfortable bed. The last thing she remembered was seeing…red eyes. Bright red eyes with black swirls. The Sharigan. Her eyes widened as she remembered some of the events of last night. She was walking threw the forest when she was attacked by a…beast or something. She was falling and than she wasn't. The man she had met earlier that day had caught her. When she mentioned the Sharigan, his eyes had gone wide and than they went back to how they were when she first saw them. Than, she fainted.

How did she get home though? She quickly sat up. She regretted doing so soon after. Her shoulder and stomach sent pain signals threw out her tired body. She groaned in pain and laid back down on the bed, hoping the pain would subside. It did a minute later and for that she was thankful. She once again sat up but this time she did it slowly and carefully, avoiding her shoulder and stomach from moving the best she could. Didn't work too well thought. At lease her stomach didn't. After all in order to sit up her stomach had to be used. More pain shot threw her body, mostly from her stomach and all around it. Her shoulder showed no pain though. When the pain subsided once again she proceeded to sit up and lean on the headboard of her bed.

She looked around the room, looking for anything that would indicate someone else was here but found none. She sighed and leaned her head on the wall. She lifted her shirt up to see her wounded stomach, which was bandaged to her surprised.

'_Now that I look I wasn't in this shirt before I fainted, which means someone had to change me. So someone is here in the house, but where?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she put her shirt back down and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, so they were dangling. She placed one of her hands on the bed and the other on the nightstand next to her, pushing herself up, holding onto the nightstand for some support. She let go of it as soon as she thought she was able to stand on her own. She walked, slowly and carefully to the exit out of her room.

She was about to place her hand on the doorknob when she saw it twist and watched the door open, stopping no more than a millimeter from hitting her nose. She sighed in relief when it didn't and backed up, just incase the door moved forward again. She then looked at the person who stood in the doorway. The man from yesterday and last night was standing there, his eyes watching her with curiosity.

"Err…Hi." She greeted him.

"You should be in bed." He told her, with a small smirk on his face.

"Who said?"

"Me. Especially since your wounded." Her savior told her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"How did I get here? Or more importantly who changed my clothes?" Sakura asked him, and waited for an answer. He continued to smirk and although you really couldn't see it, a pink tint formed on both his cheeks.

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes me. I brought you here and I changed your shirt." Sakura's eye twitched in response.

"You changed my shirt?" She asked, anger clear in her eyes and voice. He gulped, but stood his ground.

"Yes. It was either that or your wounds were going to get infected." He told her, hoping she'd accept the answer and drop the subject. She looked at him straight in the eyes, looking for anything that said he was lying but she found none. She sighed, nodding her head, accepting the answer he had given.

"Ok, I believe you but I have another question for you. How did you know where I lived?" She asked him, her arms folded over her chest, as she leaned on one of her feet while tapping the other on the floor lightly.

"Ummm…." He chuckled nervously, trying his best to think of an answer for that. He had no real answer for that. I mean of course he knew where she lived, how could she expect him not to?

Of course, he couldn't tell her that or else his secret was blown and his mission would be ruined.

"Well?" Her foot tapping, increasing in speed as well as in strength and sound.

"I-I…err…." He really had no idea what to tell her. I mean he could lie and say that he was one of her many fan boys so of course he knew where she lived but that would creep her out. Besides he wasn't one of her fan boys. The most reasonable answer was that he had seen her walk to her house many times before but it would look suspicious especially if he didn't live here and this was his first time coming in this village.

"You don't have an answer do you?" She asked him, becoming annoyed.

"No, I mean I do but I…err…well I-I…" "You what?"

"I can't tell you." He murmured to her, hoping she heard him for he had said it barley above a whisper. She raised her eyebrow at his answer.

"Your not a fan boy of mine, are you?" She asked, taking a few steps back just incase he was.

"Fuck no. I would never be a fan boy of yours." He replied, quickly not realizing what he had said until a moment later. He looked dreadfully at Sakura who was staring at him, but surprising to him she didn't look ready to cry instead she looked ready to kill him.

'_**Of course you idiot, she doesn't know it's you.' **_A voice in the back of his head told him.

"Umm…I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I'm not a fan boy of any sort nor will I ever be one. I mean why do people chase other people like that? Just because their handsome or beautiful or have a lot of money. There's really no point in it. I mean I can clearly see why they'd chase after you. You're very, very beautiful, one of the most beautiful that I've ever seen. But they have no chance I'm sure." The man told her and watched as her cheeks turned a bright red in response. He smirked once again, liking the reaction she got from her. She turned her face to the side so he couldn't see it anymore. He chuckled at the sight.

'_Damn this guy. How did he get me to blush when I usually only blush if Sasuke says something?'_ Sakura asked herself.

'_**Because he's just like Sasuke, except the fact that he's more open and seems interested in us.' **_Her inner self told her._'_

_True but still, I only blushed when Sasuke said something like that to me. When anybody else said it I just thanked them in response, I never blushed like this. So why am I now?'_

'_**You like him, obviously.' **_

'_I do not. I only like…love Sasuke.'_

'_**Well you shouldn't love him anymore he's dead. Now maybe you and him could make a clan of your own.' **_Her inner self told her. Sakura blushed even more at the comment.

'_Shut up.' _

'_**Why? It's just a suggestion.' **'_

_Just shut up and leave me alone right now, ok?'_

'_**Whatever.' **_Her inner self said.

She was snapped back into reality when a hand was waved in the front of her eyes.

"What?" She asked, looking at the man who seemed to get in the front of her without her noticing.

"Nothing, you were only spacing out for the past few minutes." The man replied sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. I tend to do that sometimes." She told him, rubbing the back of her head nervously. The blush had finally faded from her cheeks and for that she was grateful.

"So I've noticed. So umm…what's your name?" He asked her, even though he already knew. I mean who didn't know the hottest kunoichi in this part of the world? She glared at him, anger in her eyes. This surprised him to no end.

"What?" He asked her, now somewhat nervous.

"I'm not telling you, you damn jerk." She told him and turned her back on him. His jaw dropped as he looked at her with confusion.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No, I honestly don't." He told her.

"Remember yesterday, stupid?" She asked him and he thought back to yesterday when they met.

_**Flashback**_

"_Who are you?" She asked him suddenly and he sweat dropped. _

"_You ask me that now?" He asked her. _

"_Ummm…well yeah." _

"_Better late than never, I suppose." He mumbled to himself. _

"_Well, are you going to tell me?" She asked him. _

"_Why do you wish to know?" _

"_Well I would kinda like to know who I have been talking to for the past…what…ten, twenty minutes?" Sakura told him, sarcasm in her voice. _

"_What if I don't wish to tell you?" He asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him. _

"_You better tell me. I'm not one to get angry." Sakura told him, a bit of anger in her voice. He stood up all of a sudden and she soon followed. _

"_You don't know?" He asked her and she nodded in confusion. Why else would she be asking? _

"_Good. It'll stay that way for a while. See you later." He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_**Flashback Ended**_

"Oh, that, well I didn't want to tell you yet. Besides what does that have to do with you telling me your name?" He asked her, somewhat angry.

'_**Someone's dense.'**_ Inner Sakura said to her.

"That has to do with everything. You don't tell me yours, I don't tell you mine." Sakura snapped.

"Damn, you so annoying." He yelled at her. He immediately regretted in though, especially seeing the look on her face. Her eyes dulled and she became saddened.

'_Your so annoying.'_ It ringed in her head, becoming lower and lower in volume. That's what he usually said to her. How it brought back painful and sad memories. Her vision started to blur, as tears welled up in her jade eyes.

'_Damn this all to hell. I always make her cry. Every fucking day. And I don't even mean it half the fucking time.' _He thought, angry with himself for always making her cry, no matter how much he tries not to.

'_What the hell should I do?' _he asked himself, watching her cry silently.

'_**Comfort her, asshole.'** _

'_Who are you calling asshole, jackass?' _

'_**You, idiot. Now shut up and comfort the poor girl. Jeez.' **'_

_But if I do my cover might be blown and…' _

'_**What's more important Sakura or the fucking mission?' **_

'_I don't know.' _

'_**Just comfort the damn woman.' **_His inner self told him. _'_

_Alright.' _He said to himself.

He walked towards Sakura, stopping in front of her. She looked up at him with curiosity. He sighed and hesitantly wrapped both arms around her petite waist, drawing her closer to him. She was surprised by this action but in a way she felt comfortable and relaxed in his embrace. She forgot about all her surroundings and any bad memories running threw her head and buried her head into his chest. He smiled at her, although she could not see and rested his chin on her head. This is the scene her friends came upon a moment later.

_**(A/N: HAHAHAHAHA. I'm so evil. Another cliffhanger. What will happen? How will her friends react? Who the hell is this guy? How does he know Sakura? What's going to happen next? All these answer will be answered in the next chapter, which mean yes the man will be revealed in the next chapter. So hurry, the more you review, the fast the update. Thank you for all who already reviewed, please keep it up. Thank you once again. Oh and by the way the story has about two chapters left. Until next time.)**_

_**Preview of next chapter:**_

_He disliked anyone but him being with Sakura, after all she was his. He would not let another man touch her or hurt her in anyway. Only he was allowed to touch her, only he was allowed to hurt in anyway. Not that he liked it or anything. It was his privilege and his alone. He would let no one take it from him. He would not be with anybody but her and he knew she would only be with him. They were made for each other. One dark, one light, one evil, one good, one tainted, one pure. They were complete opposites but that's what made them perfect for each other. They covered each other weaknesses and exploited and enhanced each other strengths. When they were together nobody could stop them and nobody would try._


	7. Realization

-1_Thoughts_

_**Sasuke/Sakura's Inner Self**_

_**Chapter 7:**_ **_Realization _**

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled upon seeing the two, shock overwhelmed him and the rest of the gang. Sakura's head snapped up and her eyes widened as she saw her friends standing there in the doorway, looking at her and this guy with wide eyes and shocked faces. The man looked at them with an annoyed yet grateful face.

'_**Damn them even more to hell.' **'_

_Shut the hell up. If anything we should thank them for this. I hate comforting girls.'_

'_**You hate everything.' **_

'_So?' _

'_**So buttons.' **_

'_What?' _

'_**Nothing.' **_His inner self mumbled. The man let go of Sakura and stepped back a bit but he was still standing close to Sakura, closer than a stranger should anyway.

'What the hell is going on here?" Naruto yelled at the two. Sakura's cheeks were burning red while the man had a light almost unnoticeable pink tint to his cheeks.

"Nothing." Sakura mumbled to him, biting on her lower lip.

"We can obviously see it isn't nothing." Neji pointed out.

"Point?" The man asked him. Neji's attention as well as everyone else's turned towards him. The man's eyes narrowed at all of them, sending all but Sakura glares.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked him.

"None of your business." The man snapped back.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled and Ino sighed, turning towards Sakura.

"Who is he?" Ino asked Sakura, who just shrugged in response, saying she had no clue. All hell broke loose.

"You don't know who he is yet you hugged the man?" Everyone but Neji and Shikamaru yelled at her.

"How troublesome."

"Shut up, Shikamaru." Ino yelled at him and he immediately obeyed.

"Yes." Sakura answered them. All eyes blinked and looked at her with shock (except the man).

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever done. Of course that's next to running away from the hospital." Ino yelled at her and she winced at the volume of her voice.

"Well it's not my fault you decided to have the funeral without me." Sakura yelled back, her anger starting to rise.

"Yeah, I know how you feel Sakura-chan, I wasn't allowed to go either. They said something about I was too injured to go anywhere, let alone a funeral. I was pissed too." Naruto told her, sadly.

"You didn't go either?" Sakura asked him, disbelievingly and he shook his head.

"Did Kakashi-sensei go?" Naruto shook his head once again.

"No, they wouldn't allow him to either. He was too injured as well they said." Naruto told her.

"You mean to tell me that none of his team mates were allowed to go to his funeral?" Sakura yelled at them all (except Naruto and the man).

All nodded weakly and nervously. Sakura clenched her fist tightly, digging her nails into her palm, ripping the skin, making tiny droplets of blood drop down for it and onto the floor. She was beyond pissed now; damn she was about ready to kill all of her so-called friends as well as every damn doctor and nurse who worked at the hospital. To calm herself she turned her back on them and quickly punched the wall behind her. The wall shattered into pieces, falling one by one to the ground. Some pieces even flew a few feet away. The wall was pretty much gone. Her hand was now bleeding from her knuckles at the force and power she applied. She still wasn't satisfied but this would have to do for now.

"You know punching walls isn't going to make you recover faster, right? It only makes you worse, just to let you know." The man told her, shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"Well I really don't care right now. I'm too damn pissed off." Sakura snapped at him, as she turned back around to face him. His eyes narrowed at her, as he looked her straight in the eyes. His eyes searching and looking for something in her own.

'_I could have swore I saw a tint of red and silver.' _He thought to himself, still looking in her eyes.

After a second of seeing nothing he averted his gaze and turned away, leaving her standing there wondering what he was looking at and why. Sakura's 'friends' were just looking at the two with confusion.

"Are you two," Naruto stopped mid sentence and continued when both looked at him with curiosity, "Together?" He asked and the two looked at him with blank faces. The others sweat dropped. Sakura's eye twitched as the man clenched his fist. The others just shook their head at Naruto's stupidity.

"HOW CAN WE BE TOGETHER IF WE ONLY MET EACH OTHER YESTERDAY?" Sakura screamed at him, needing to vent her anger out on something or someone. Naruto took a step back with a nervous grin and shrugged as an answer to her.

"STOP BEING STUPID." She yelled at him. She would have continued but she needed to catch her breath.

"So-sorry, Sa-Sakura." He stuttered, frightened by her anger.

"Dope." The man said to him and all froze. The man closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Shit, I did not just say that. Damn, if I keep this up my cover will be blown.' _He thought to himself, he had no doubt almost blown his cover that is if she didn't figure out already.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him, as she looked straight at him. He opened his eyes only to look into deep jade orbs. Sakura searched his eyes his time, but unlike him she found what she was looking for. She gasped and took a step back from him. She couldn't believe it was him. It had to be him, why else would he look and somewhat act like him? But how could it be him when's he dead? She was confused; her brain was going into overload at all the information she was receiving. She was backed against the wall now, still looking at the man. She knew who he was now. It had to be him. She didn't know how but she knew it was. Her friends were confused at her action but they kept quiet and watched the scene before them.

"Sakura, calm down." The man told her, as he took a step closer to her. It all made sense now.

Why she felt comfortable with him, why she felt protected when around him, why he had been mad when she was attacked, how he knew where she lived, why he didn't answer questions about himself. Everything fell into place. She was just too blind to see it in the beginning. Her breathing was fast and her heart was beating rapidly and loud, she was sure that almost everyone listening could hear it. Her vision blurred as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears once again. The man saw this immediately and felt guilty.

'_No matter what I do, she always cries. Maybe it would be better if I let her go.'_ He thought to himself.

'_**Are you crazy? You're going to let the girl of your dreams go and find another man?' **_

'_I don't deserve her.'_

'_**Neither does any man alive. Tell me, what happens if she picks the wrong man? What if he hurts her? Do you want that?' **_His inner self asked him.

'_Any man stupid enough to hurt her will die.' _

'_**You wouldn't be able to do anything about it, you'd be stuck in Heaven.' **'_

_No, she will not get hurt by anyone. Nobody will touch her. Her friends will help her if anything, if I can do nothing.' _

'_**What's happens if they can't? What happens if they're too busy and don't care? What happens than? Are you going to let someone else hurt OUR Sakura?' **_His inner self asked him.

'_No, I would never let her get hurt. Nobody will touch OUR Sakura. We are the only ones allowed to. Everyone else will die if they even try.' _Sasuke told his inner self.

He disliked anyone but him being with Sakura, after all she was his. He would not let another man touch her or hurt her in anyway. Only he was allowed to touch her, only he was allowed to hurt in anyway. Not that he liked it or anything. It was his privilege and his alone. He would let no one take it from him. He would not be with anybody but her and he knew she would only be with him. They were made for each other. One dark, one light, one evil, one good, one tainted, one pure. They were complete opposites but that's what made them perfect for each other. They covered each other weaknesses and exploited and enhanced each other strengths. When they were together nobody could stop them and nobody would try.

He finally made his mind up on what he was going to do; he just had to do it now. He hated to think of what he was to do but it was his mission. If he did not complete one, he would not be ruler of either and he would not be able to see her ever again. His friends, he was sure were going to hate him for all eternity for doing this but he had to. Besides he really didn't care what his friends thought, as far as he was concerned they were all traitors except Naruto. Not letting them go to his own funeral.

"Why?" She asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Why? Why what? Why had he not told her who he was? Why had he lied to her? Why was he here? Why wasn't he dead? There were so many why question he could think of so he said nothing to her, he only continued to stare at her intently.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Naruto asked, breaking a five-minute awkward silence. Sakura looked at all her friends, surprised by how they had not figured it out yet. Of course they did not know him like she did, so this was only expected.

"You don't recognize him?" She asked them and they all shook their heads. The man took another step forward towards her, his head shaking at her.

"He's…mpuh." Her mouth was covered by the man's hand. She looked up at him and he told her, not by words but by his eyes not to tell them what she knew. She didn't care though; she was going to tell them one way or another.

"What Sakura? He's who?" TenTen asked. She grinned and bit his hand, hard but not hard enough to leave him injured in any way except a few pulses of pain. He immediately let go of her mouth and shook it.

"Sasuke." She replied, quickly before he could cover her mouth again. The room was silenced and all turned to the man, now identified, as their friend who they thought was dead, Sasuke.

_**(A/N: End of chapter 7. You finally know who he is. I think there's only going to be one more chapter, than I'll work on the sequel. The next chapter will show what happened that say he went to go see the councils of Heaven and Hell. It will also tell you the missions and it will also show which he chose. Anyway please review I really want some more reviews. Please. Thank you to all who already did, I really appreciate it. Thank you. Until next time.) I finished the next chapter which is the last. So here is a small preview:**_

"_Wh-why?" He heard a weak voice ask him and he looked down at Sakura who had tears filling her eyes. "Because I can't let you go." He answered her as he placed her on her bed, remembering what the two missions were._


	8. Mission Complete

-1_**A/N: Just a little warning but there will be character deaths in this chapter. Just to let you know. But don't worry they won't be dead forever. (Hint, hint) By the way to people who already read this I added something on the bottom. Sorry but it's important for the story and I forgot to put it in.**_

_Thoughts _

_**Sasuke/Sakura's Inner Self**_

_**Chapter 8: Mission Complete **_

Sasuke sighed. He didn't feel like dealing with this right now. He wanted to finish off his mission and return back to the meeting world as fast as he could, that way he and Sakura could be together faster.

"Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke, the dead one?" Ino asked her, shocked. Hell everyone was shocked at the information.

"What other Sasuke would there be?" Sakura replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ino shrugged at the question.

"But how can he be here if he is dead?" TenTen asked, almost everyone was wondering this right now. All eyes turned to Sasuke. He sighed once more before narrowing his eyes at them, glaring at them. He was in no mood for this. They just continued to stare at him.

"Well?" Neji asked him.

"Well what, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked him; well it was more of a snap. Neji just smirked in response, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you_ are _Sasuke." He stated and Sasuke just intensified his glare.

"So what if I am?" He growled at him.

"Tell us, how are you alive if we saw your body in a coffin and being buried, no more than three weeks ago?" Neji asked him, a smirk still placed on his face.

"That is none of your business." Sasuke snapped at him.

"How is not our business? We're your friends." Ino told him, and his glare turned to her.

"Friends you say? I doubt that. You are more like…traitors." Sasuke told them, this time a smirk was found on his face.

"Traitors, how do you see that? We did nothing bad to our village." TenTen spoke up, wondering what he was talking about.

"Nobody said anything about the village."

"Than what do you mean?" Shikamaru asked him, even though he was a genius, he was still confused as to what Sasuke meant by traitor.

"For a genius you sure are stupid." Sasuke told him, as he shook his head in disappointment.

'_And I thought they would know. Seems like they all got rusty while I was gone.' _He thought to himself.

"So what if he doesn't know? I'm pretty sure none of us know, right?" Ino said defending Shikamaru while everyone but Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Looks like two people know." Sasuke told her, nodding towards Sakura and Naruto.

"You two know what he's talking about?" TenTen asked and both nodded hesitatingly.

"Well, what is it?" Neji asked, well it more of a demand.

"You should all know already, Hyuuga." Sasuke snarled at him.

"Know what? That we're all somehow traitors? I don't see how, Uchiha." Neji snapped back to him.

"You did it, you should know. There's no point on telling you some thing you did." Sasuke told him, becoming annoyed at how dense the people in the room really were.

"Does it have something to do with Sakura and Naruto?" Ino asked, she was nervous right now. She thinks she knows the answer but only a nod will confirm it. Sasuke nodded. So she was right. She sighed and looked at team seven.

"I think I know what it is." She said to them.

"What?" Hinata asked her curiously. Every head turned towards her, all wanting to know what she had to say.

"We're all traitors to team seven because we didn't let them got to Sasuke funeral." Ino told them.

"That is it?" Neji asked, not thinking it was too big of a deal.

"Yes, Hyuuga. Just think about it, what if TenTen died, what would you do if you missed the funeral because your friends didn't defend you and tell the doctors that you should go, hmm?" Sasuke asked him, striking a nerve.

He knew he did, especially by saying TenTen name. Neji bowed his head, thinking about what Sasuke had just said to him. He was right, and Neji knew it.

"You are right, Uchiha." He said, lifting his head back up to look at Sasuke.

"We did what was best for their health though. If they would have went they might have done something to hurt themselves even more." Ino defended.

"Oh, yeah that sure does help, don't it? Not going to see your own team mates funeral, yeah big help." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"What were we to do? The doctors wouldn't have let them out, even if we tried." TenTen said.

"Liars. They probably would have let us out, seeing as he was a team mate." Naruto snarled, he knew that they knew they were wrong.

They just didn't want to admit it and it hurt him, knowing his friends were traitors to him and his team.

"Yeah, they would have let you out knowing you all were half dead." Shikamaru countered, sarcastically.

"I had enough of this, you all betrayed us by not letting us go to our own team mates funeral, ok? That's it, it's done, you can't change that. Just know that we'll never trust you again for it." Sakura said to them all, her anger getting the better of her.

Everyone quieted down. Sasuke smirked at the reaction of his former friends. Sakura could get that reaction from mostly everyone if she was mad enough.

"I think it's time you all left." Sakura told them, she didn't need this aggravation right now, not in her condition.

"But…" Ino began, only to be cut off.

"No, Ino. Leave everyone, please. I don't have time for this, nor am I in a condition for this." Sakura yelled, her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall for support.

Sasuke saw this immediately. He turned towards his former friends and glared at all of them except Naruto. All thoughts of staying that had ran threw there mind were immediately vanquished. They all nodded, hesitantly and left with one last glance at Team seven. Naruto turned back to Sasuke with a grin.

"Too stubborn to stay dead, huh, Sasuke-teme?" He asked him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Of course dope." He replied. "

Stubborn bastard. Why didn't you want us to know?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"None of your business dope."

"Stupid teme." Naruto said to him.

"Dope."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Teme."

"Will you two shut the hell up, please? You're giving me a headache." Sakura asked them, still angered from before. Both nodded to her in response. "Thank you." She said as she stood up straight.

Pain shot threw her shoulder and stomach as she did. She gasped as the pain shot threw her body and grasped both of her wounds. Her knees were about to give out. Sasuke was immediately next to her, helping her stand by sliding on of his arms around her waist. Naruto also was by her side.

"Sakura, you ok?" He asked her, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Of course she isn't dope. Why else would she be holding her wounds?"

"Wounds? What wounds? I thought she was better." Naruto said frantically as he tried to look at her wounds.

Sasuke hit him on the head with his free hand, making a bump and than turned back to Sakura. The pain had subsided and she was better although every now and than short pulses would run threw out her body.

"Owww. What was that for Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, rubbing the bump on his head.

"For being a dope." He replied.

"Enough guys." Sakura said to the two.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, softly. She nodded as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Sasuke, are you going soft on us?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

"Shut up dope." He said looking away with a very slight pink tint to his cheek.

"Whatever Sasuke-teme."

"Guys, enough with the name calling, ok?" Sakura asked them and Naruto pouted.

"But Sakura I like calling the teme a teme." Naruto whined.

"Yes I know but not now." Sakura said to him and he nodded, a pout still on his face.

"Ok. So…anybody want to go get some ramen?" He asked the two.

"Naruto, it's ten in the morning." Sakura told him.

"So?" He asked her, with a shrug.

"We're not going to eat Ramen for breakfast." Sasuke said, simply.

"Fine than I'll go by myself. See ya later." Naruto said and walked out of the room.

"Bye." Sakura said and Sasuke stayed silent.

'_Finally the damn dope left.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

'_**Yeah now we can follow out our plan and do one of the missions the council gave us.' **_Sasuke inner self said to him.

'_Finally, we can get it over with and rule our new territory.' _

'_**Yup with a beautiful new Queen.' **_

'_Yeah.' _Sasuke said to his inner self. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked, seeing his staring at nothing really. His head snapped towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. You just zoned out." She told him and he nodded.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" She asked hesitantly.

"If you want." He told her and she took a deep breath before asking her question.

"How are you back? I mean how did you get revived or whatever? And why are you back?" She asked him.

"That's more than one question you know." He replied with a smirk and she smiled.

"I know but can you answer them, please?" He nodded to her.

"Alright, sit down and get comfortable." He said to her and she walked over to the bed with him still holding her waist.

"Umm…Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Can you…umm…let go so I can sit?" She asked with a blush, motioning towards his arm around her waist. He smirked and shook his head.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" She exclaimed.

"Just sit down." He told her.

"Whatever." She said and slowly sat down on the bed, he removed his arm from her waist so she could sit down but as soon as he sat down next to her his arm was back around her waist.

"You comfy?" He asked her and she nodded her head, resting it on his shoulder.

"Good. Now let me tell you what happened." Sasuke said and told her the things up until he received his missions. (All of chapter two.)

"Now for what happened after I was told I was to rule one of the realms." Sasuke said and began to tell her.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Well Uchiha, the reason you are here is because you were chosen to be the ruler of one of the Ninth Realms. Weather it Heaven or Hell is up to you." Akujin said and waited for Sasuke to react. He was shocked, he really was. He was suppose to be a ruler of Heaven or Hell. It was a bit weird that they would choose him for either one, seeing as he was more evil than good, in his opinion anyway. _

"_Why me?" He asked, with a shocked face. _

"_I don't know but it says here that you are the supposed ruler of one of them. The one you are to rule though is in your hands." Akujin told him. _

"_How's that? Do I get t pick which one?" Sasuke asked him and Akujin shook his head. _

"_No, a mission chooses. Although you are the one who chooses which mission to do." Akujin told him. _

"_Yes, one mission from me and one from Akujin." Tenshi said. _

"_Ok and what will they be?" Sasuke asked. "Well they'll be very difficult in our opinion. Especially since it has to do with a teammate of yours. Both missions." Tenshi began and he raised an eye brow. _

"_You mean I'm going to be sent back to earth to complete it?" _

"_Yes, you are." Tenshi answered. _

"_Why?" "Because that's the way we want it boy, enough with the questions. Shut up and let us complain." Akujin growled to him, _

_becoming annoyed. "Calm down Akujin. It is a good thing to ask questions." Tenshi said to him and he glared at her. _

"_Whatever. Just tell him yours that way I can tell him mine and get this over with." Akujin snapped and she rolled her eyes at him. _

"_Ok, the answer to your question is because in order to complete this mission you must talk to one of your former teammates and tell them something. Got it so far?" Tenshi asked and he nodded. "Good, now my mission for you is…"_

_**End Flashback **_

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Sakura asked with a pout.

"Because I told you enough information." Sasuke told her.

"But what were the missions and who did it involve?" Sakura asked him and he sighed. He stood up off the bed with her following. His back was to her.

You really want to know?" He asked and turned back to face her. "

Yes."

"You positive?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She told him.

"Before I tell you I want you to answer two things, ok?" He began and she nodded with a slight pout,

"If I were to leave would you want to come with me if I could take you? And two would you ever hate me for something I did?" He asked, softly and she looked at him with confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just answer." He snapped and she was taken a back at the change in attitude.

"Please." He asked, a softer tone and she nodded as she began to think. She thought a moment before she came up with her answer.

"I got it."

"Already?" He asked and she nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

'_Nobody can come up with a good question within a minute. This is going to end bad.' _Sasuke told himself.

'_**Not necessarily. Just because she came up with the answer doesn't mean it's bad. I mean maybe she already knew what to say.'**_

'_I don't know but I hope it's a good answer.' _Sasuke thought to his inner self.

"Well?" He asked her.

"You should already know the answer to the questions." She told him.

"What?" He asked, a bit confused on what she was saying to him.

"You should know." She repeated.

"Umm…." He had no idea what the answer was.

She sighed and said, "Yes and no."

"Yes to what and no to what?" He asked her and she sighed again.

"Yes to the first question and no to the second. Yes I would come with you wherever you were to go if I could and no I can never hate you for something you did even if it was bad." She told him and he sighed in relief before wrapping both arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

'_**Well buddy you got your answer, might as well do it now, quick and fast to complete the mission**_.' His inner self told him and he nodded.

He removed one of his arms from her waist and grabbed something in the back pocket of his shorts. He than placed it back around her waist with the item in hand. Sakura felt this but said nothing about it to him.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." He said to her and she pulled back a bit to look at his face with confusion.

"Sorry? About…" She was cut off when blood erupted from her mouth as she felt a pain surge threw her chest, right where her heart was.

She slumped against his body, her eyes wide filled with betrayal and pain.

"I'm so sorry." He told her before removing the item from her chest from behind. He pulled back, one of his arms still wrapped around her waist as he lifted his other one. A bloody kunai was grasped in it. He opened his hand and it dropped to the floor with a metallic thud.

"Wh-why?" He heard a weak voice ask him and he looked down at Sakura who had tears filling her eyes.

"Because I can't let you go." He answered her as he placed her on her bed, remembering what the two missions were.

_**  
Flash Back**_

"Good, now my mission for you is you have to go to Haruno Sakura and tell her to move on without you, tell her to forget about you so she could live a happy life." Tenshi told him and he looked at her with shock, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open

'How can this woman expect me to do that?' He thought to himself.

'_**I don't know but I'm will not give her up to anybody.**_**' **His inner self said to him.

"That is my mission. Akujin will now tell you his.' Tenshi told him, even though he was only partially listening, he was still in shock from the mission she just gave him.

'My mission, Uchiha is to kill your love, Haruno Sakura. I mean think about it. What's better to live a life knowing your love is with another that might hurt her or to know that she is safe wherever she is now?' Akujin asked/told him.

Tenshi glared at him. He wasn't suppose to say that to him, only the mission. Sasuke was even more shocked now.

'_Now they expect me to kill her? Damn I can't win either way with these missions. What kind of bullshit is that?' _He asked himself.

'_**Yeah that's not fair, you should at least get a mission that gives you something good.' **_

'_That's just it, both missions give me something good, a realm to rule, supposedly mission like these are a small price to pay for such a thing.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'_**I don't think so.'**_ _His inner self_ _mumbled. _

_**End Flashback **_

Those were the two great missions he had to choose from. The mission Akujin gave him was complete, now. After all what Akujin said was still buried deep into his mind. He was selfish and he knew it. He hurt…killed the one he loved just so another couldn't have her and so she would be safe. He looked down at her now motionless body, wondering if what he did was truly worth it now. It couldn't be changed now, that was for sure.

He would have to live with this forever. He had a plan though, a plan to bring her back. How unfortunate for him that he it wouldn't go as planned. He touched her cheek with his hand, feeling her warmth retreating from her body. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cold lips.

His mouth than moved to the junction of her shoulder and neck. He opened his mouth wide, his two upper canine fangs growing longer, he cut his lip, drawing blood before he brought them down, biting her. He drank a bit of her blood and let some of his blood seep into her wound before retracting his fangs and lifting his head up.

He looked at where he bit to see two holes with blood filling them. He smirked as he watched what happened next. A black circle made it's way around the two holes in her neck. Under the first circle a blue S in the form of a flame was formed and under the second a red U also in the form of a flame formed.

He took one last glance at it before straitening himself out and standing up. A slight pain made it's way from his neck threw his body. He walked to the bathroom and looked at his neck in the mirror. A circle made it's way around two holes that appeared on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Than a white S in the form of a rose formed under the first hole, and under the second a pink H in the form of a cherry blossom petal formed. He made his way back to her and leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"I'll see you again, I promise that." He murmured in her ear. He would indeed see her again, that was for sure. Just not on the terms he wanted. He walked out of the room and disappeared into a black light, never seeing what happened to her next.

A light filled the room as Sakura sat up. She stood up and looked around the room, when her eyes hit the bed they widened. Her body was there surrounded by blood from a wound on her chest. Yet she was here? She looked at her hand and saw it was …transparent? She could see right threw it. What the hell was going on?

'_Sakura.' _A soft, famine voice called her.

'_What the…?' _She asked herself.

'_Sakura, come towards the light. All will be revealed to you soon. Than you can set out on your journey_.' It told her. She had no idea what she was talking about but never the less she followed the light thinking she could trust it. She stepped threw the light and vanished. A new beginning was set.

The next day her body was found and a funeral was held. That month was pure disaster for her friends. Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were killed on a mission, and strangely the survivors who were with them all said they saw a black light come and suck them up. Days after Ino, TenTen and Hinata found out. They were all were so upset and saddened. The day after they found out, some rouges attacked the village and they were killed for they were too weak and tired from crying all night. Everyone who saw this swore they saw a white light come and take them away.

_**And So Enters The Next Story: To See Again**_

_**(A/N: And end. Wow, this is the first story I have ever finished. Anyway I'm sorry about killing off all the characters but it had to be done for the sequel. Which I will start writing soon. Anyway I wish to thank everyone who took their time to read this story. I hope this chapter satisfied you guys for now. Anyway I'd like to give thanks to the reviewers:**_

DemonessHaya

BWOLFY

Ravenrogue19

Starrgirl93

GrowPulter

Jumzie

Isthisparadise

BlackXheart

Ace31592

Dargon Sheinto

55Itachi88

Suki dah Turdle

Hn

Master Sanosa

Blacksharingan03

Sexy.Black.Neko

SweetAssassin

Qtkag

Bounty HunterXS Rose

Seyrarm-chan79

Athena Wind

_**If I forgot to put you here, I'm sorry and please tell me and I'll change it. Anyway thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews. I really appreciated them. I don't know when the sequel will be up but I think it'll be soon so look out for it. Thank you all, once again. Until next time **_

_**BloodyFang92 **_


End file.
